This invention relates to a translucent solid prespotting composition for removal of stains and soils from selected areas of fabrics prior to laundering procedure.
Solid detergent spotting compositions in form of stick have been known in the art. Most of the prior art solid detergent compositions contain less than 15 percent by weight of water and may contain organic solvents based compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,521 describes a transparent pre-wash detergent stick which contains more than 5 percent but less than 35 percent by weight of water and has a specific dissolution speed at specified temperature and specific penetration hardness.
It would be desirable to provide solid prespotting compositions which contain solvents or mixture of solvents which are substantially water insoluble or immiscible, and provide improved cleaning performance towards a wider range of soils than compositions of the prior art.